taylors_love_lifefandomcom-20200213-history
The Get-Together Turned Party
Summary This episode of Taylor's Love Life, Taylor is invited to a house party by Heather McRomance. After some difficulty of trying to minimize the amount of people going to make it more like a get together of close friends, the small cramped house became a zoo of foreign people to both Taylor and Heather McRomance. Taylor, along with his buddies Colton (Featured in the Colton's gas getting adventure), Jenna, the insatiable matchmaker of Taylor and Heather and JonathanTheBoyay who helped in ultimately completing Taylor's quest of winning The Bet. Heather, in a panic, attempts to finish an essay that Taylor had finished ahead of time just so he could go to this party. And with a little help from Taylor, she eventually does finish it. As time went on, more and more people began to flood the house, along with the increase of volume in the music, almost as if there was a correlation between the two. The music was not in favour of the band of misfits that were Taylor's group, they felt outcast-ed in a society populated by one major group of friends, Heather felt the same. After many hours of 'fun' with the cast, Jonny, Colton and Jenna decide that they should leave. Having Taylor to make a choice to suffer through the night but with better chances to get with Heather or to leave now with Colton to Jenna's house to sleep. After some toss and turn, Taylor makes the ultimate choice of staying with Heather, for how could he leave a damsel in distress. Hours rolled by with multitudes of vomit, tears, screams and cries out for McDonalds. With a heavy sigh of being the sober 'mothers' of the party, Taylor and Heather decide they are going to watch a film in Heather's room or, as everyone else knows it, going to sleep. 1 hour into the film, they notice they are both in a state of exhaustion that disallowed them to sleep. Laying in bed, they tease eachothers and the others outside sleeping on the floor with playful banter until a peculiar discussion came erupt between the two. In a chuckling motion, they comment on how they are perfectly fine with sharing a bed together but they have not performed the simplest of dating etiquette, the kiss. Some deep conversation continued where they both shared an intimate moment of one another's pasts and without warning, their lips were locked the whole night through. - Some details have been omitted for being in Violation of the Privacy Act that all cast member of Taylor's Love Life share and no further details of what happened that day/night shall be revealed unless you watched the episode in its real time... which only two people have, the actors. Famous Scenes Kiss Scene (Taylor and Heather are both in bed) *They kiss* Heather: "I'm sorry that wasn't romantic." Taylor: "You know what, I don't fucking give a damn." Taylor realizes he almost quoted Gone with the Wind's "Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn." and swears at himself.